1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method which facilitates the production of fruit wine, etc. especially at home. The term "fruit wine, etc." as herein used means fruit wine, and any other food or drink that can be produced by storage at an appropriate temperature, such as herb tea, decoctions, yogurt, fermented soybeans or hot-spring eggs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known Japanese apricot (ume) brandy which can, for example, be produced by placing 1 kg of Japanese apricots, 300 to 400 g of sugar and 1.8 liters of a 70-proof white liquor in a bottle, closing it tightly and storing it in a cold and dark place for a period of at least three months. Lemon wine can, for example, be produced from ten lemons (about 1 kg), 100 to 200 g of sugar and 1.8 liters of a 70-proof white liquor. Each lemon is peeled and cut into two or three pieces. They are placed in a bottle with the rind of two or three lemons, sugar and white liquor. The rind is removed after about four to six days. Otherwise, oil would damage the product. In the absence of the rind, however, it would be impossible to obtain a satisfactorily bitter product. The peeled lemons are removed from the bottle after 30 to 40 days. A period of three months is required for maturation.
All of these methods have the disadvantage of requiring a considerably long period of time in the order of at least three months for maturation. It is impossible to make fruit wine, etc. at home quickly when required.